Mathilde Nielsen
Mathilde er hovedperson i bog 2, har en stor rolle i bog 1 og en mindre rolle i bog 4. Hun er natmandens datter og dermed meget fattig. Knap 5 år før historiens start starter hun i skole, og cirka samtidig bliver hun ansat som opvasker på en kro. Rolle i de forskellige bøger Ingrid Kristensen Hendes gamle skole lukker, så hun er nødt til at skifte. Første dag begynder hun på en skole for bedre, børn, hvor hun bliver set meget ned på, både af elever og lærere. Hun sidder ved siden af Ingrid, som prøver at undgå hende lidt. Om fredagen snakker de to en smule sammen, og Ingrid lader til at være venligere over for hende end tidligere. Om lørdagen er det store vaskedag. Det går meget godt indtil vaskekonen begynder at kritisere hende. Dog trøster Ingrid hende. Om mandagen er Ingrid ikke bange for at blive set med Mathilde og lægger ikke længere skjul på deres venskab. Det lader til, at Mathilde er taknemmelig over dette. Om tirsdagen kommer Mathilde i fedtefadet. Om onsdagen forsvarer Ingrid på et tidspunkt Mathilde, hvilket giver Ingrid problemer. Om lørdagen, hvor det er store vaskedag igen, bliver hun stadig mobbet. Men da Anne Sophie undskylder sine tidligere handlinger, gør det ikke så meget. De to er fra den dag af venner. Mathilde Nielsen I denne bog er hun hovedperson. Hun skal flytte skole igen. Hun starter på en skole for ringere børn, hvor hun kommer til at sidde ved siden af Lukas Andersen. De andre elever og lærerne er ikke spor søde mod Mathilde, bortset fra Lukas, som behandler hende okay. De to bliver langsomt venner. I starten af bogen har hun det meget dårligt med sig selv og med livet. Men med Lukas' hjælp begynder hun at se mere positivt på tingene. Til sidst i bogen undskylder Emilie Vestergaard fra skolen for bedre børn, at hun tidligere havde mobbet hende. Dette overrasker Mathilde meget, men hun tilgiver hende. Emilie Vestergaard Hun er ikke direkte med her, men det antydes, at det blandt andet er på grund af hende, at Emilie har ændret sig. Anne Sophie Petersen Her er hun med i et par scener. Hun prøver at være med i Anne Sophies og Hannes leg, hvilket Hanne ikke vil have. Mathilde holder da en lang monolog om, hvorfor Hanne ikke kan være bekendt at sige dette. I sidste scene forenes hun med Anne Sophie, Ingrid og Emilie. Disse fire bliver venner. Baggrund Mathilde Nielsen er natmandens datter, den sandsynligvis fattigste familie i byen. Hun er blevet set meget ned på grundet sin familie og fattigdom, men også fordi hun har rødt hår og ikke klarer sig så godt i skolen. Hun startede sent i folkeskolen - da hun var 8 år - fordi hendes familie ikke kunne finde en skole, der ville have hende, før da. Hun fik sit første arbejde cirka samtidig - hun skulle hjælpe med at vaske op på en kro, hvor hendes søster Elisabeth blev ansat samme år (så hun overtog Elisabeths job) Hendes løn for det er ukendt, men det er sandsynligvis en meget lav løn. Fysisk udseende thumb|left|296px|Mathilde close-upMathilde er en mager pige af gennemsnitlig højde. Hun har tynde læber, langt rødt, pjusket hår og brungrønne øjne. Derudover har hun lysere hud end de fleste, og hendes opstoppernæse og resten af ansigtet er oversået med fregner, og det samme er resten af kroppen. Til hverdag går hun i en råhvid skjorte med grønne tern og en brun nederdel, som er en smule kortere end underkjolen, og hun har bare fødder. Hendes hår er flettet i to fletninger, der ofte går lidt op. Til festlige lejligheder er hendes tøj det samme, men hun har nu et lysegrønt, stribet tørklæde om hovedet, brune tøfler og et lysegrønt forklæde med blå og lyserøde tern. Hendes hår er beskrevet som mere tæmmet og glat, og i sims-versionen er det nu samlet i én fletning i stedet for to, og hendes tørklæde er bundet i nakken i stedet. Om natten sover hun i en lang, hvid slidt kjole, som med sin beskidte kant højst sandsynligt er den samme, som hun har på under sit hverdagstøj. Hendes hår hænger løst. Personlighed Mathilde beskriver i bind 2 sig selv som en stor fejltagelse, der hverken er køn eller klog. Men ifølge Ingrid i bind 1 er Mathilde både venlig og morsom. Hendes selvtillid virker til at være i bund i bind 1 og 2, men forbedres gradvist. I løbet af serien ser vi, at hun er hurtigt tilgivende over for dem, der undskylder at have mobbet hende (hvilket er en del) og taknemmelig over for dem, der hjælper hende. Hun er efterhånden vant til modstand og gør sjældent et stort nummer ud af det, men af og til kan hun godt komme til enten at græde eller at råbe ad andre. Hun virker ikke til at have stor interesse for uddannelse og er heller ikke spor intelligent. Men det er nok mest fordi hun ikke har haft så meget tid til skolen, da hun har skullet hjælpe sin familie med at tjene penge. Dog kan hun godt finde på at sige hvad hun mener, selvom hun ved, det vil give hende problemer, for eksempel når hun svarer igen over for Emilie eller bevidst laver fejl i skolen. Hun har altid godt kunnet lide at lave fysiske opgaver, som at vaske tøj eller hugge brænde (som egentlig er et mandearbejde) Men mest af alt nyder hun at lege frit – klatre i træer, spille bold – selvom hun bliver 13 år i bind 4. Det har nok noget at gøre med, at hun her ikke behøver at være fin eller klog. Generelt er hun også lidt højrystet, når hun snakker og har tit fået at vide, at det er for meget. Gennem sit liv har hun skullet lyve sig gennem en del, for eksempel om sin familie eller alder. Derfor har hun i dag stadig en tendens til at forskrue sandheden i hverdagen også, hvilket hun desværre er lidt for god til. Men det kan heldigvis også redde både hende og hendes venner fra mange ting. Galleri Skærmbillede 2016-12-12 kl. 18.09.01.png|Mathilde til hverdag Skærmbillede 2016-12-12 kl. 18.08.41.png|Mathilde til festlige lejligheder Skærmbillede 2016-12-12 kl. 18.08.25.png|Mathilde i sit nattøj (undertøj?) Mathilde close-up.png|Mathilde close-up Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Kvinder Kategori:Nielsen Kategori:Børn Kategori:Teenagere Kategori:Rødhårede Kategori:Opvaskere Kategori:Fortællere Kategori:Venstrehåndede